A Dragon Slayer's Slayer
by 0raikan0
Summary: Gajeel was attacked... Lucy's been hearing voices and having nightmares... dread is coming... "What the hell's going on!" asks Natsu... "I don't have any effin idea..." says the author of this story "Who the eff are you!" Natsu exclaims. Yeah... can't make awesome summaries.. but please read!
1. Chapter 1

"Monsters like you shouldn't exist in this world" a foot landed on the iron dragon slayer's face. Even how ironic and impossible it may sound, here was in his mighty stubbornness was Gajeel, lying on the ground badly beaten and near to losing his conscience but had somehow kept himself awake even through the very bad wounds covering him.

He spat blood and grinned maniacally "Oh? Then why are things like you alive?" and with that he was rewarded with a kick right on the face, strong enough that it made him fly and hit a tree. A very cold voice entered his ear. "I must be then. And to answer your question…" the man landed a blow at his rib "We exist to kill fiends like you…"

Another broken rib and bone tainted Gajeel's body "Inform your pity kind…" he lifted Gajeel's throat on the air "the dragon slayers are coming…" he gripped tighter on the iron dragon slayer's neck as he struggled but then…

*crack*

**_'Dragon'_**

**(Lucy POV)**

I jolted up awake covered with goose bumps and sweat from head to toe. Panting hard, I tried to convince myself that I was awake. I held unto my head and tried figuring out what just happened yet for some unknown reason, I couldn't remember what freaked me out of my dream. No… not a thing…

Shit I was going crazy!

Deciding that it was just a normal nightmare, I started to pack. We're on a mission today and were supposed to go home now after 2 weeks. But… I couldn't ignore this tugging feeling that it wasn't just a nightmare and that there's something huge coming… I just can't point my finger whether it was gonna be good or bad…

_Dread is in the air…_

'**_slayers_'**

**(Normal POV)**

"The metal-head's in a coma?!" the ice alchemist exclaimed in disbelief. Just thinking about it seemed impossible for him. He knew that the ever so tenacious Gajeel was just too bent on winning anything he'd get his hands on to just end up in a coma! Of all things, a coma!

The barmaid solemnly nodded "Yes. He's in the infirmary right now with Levy and Lily… she hasn't left him ever since Lily had brought him here half-dead saying that right after he came back from gathering firewood, he found the Gajeel with a broken neck. Luckily though, according to Polyruscia, he was saved by his dragon slayer's magic. If they hadn't have unnatural healing ability, he would've been dead."

Suddenly, the guild shook. Everyone looked to see that a certain fire dragon slayer had his fist on the main pillar.

"No one lives… after hurting any member of Fairy Tail." He growled anger evident on his face. He had fought countless mages because of the pain that they had caused on his nakama. This was no exception. Only this time… he was going to torture those guys who did this to Gajeel a hundred fold.

"Where's Wendy?" the Titania was expectedly calm. Though, the aura radiating from her was deadly.

They could only guess that she was blaming herself to what had happened to the iron dragon slayer.

Mira shook her head "She's bound to return tomorrow with Cana."

*BANG*

The sound rang from upstairs. A pink-haired, red-eyed woman walked down the stairs and approached Team Natsu and Mira Jane. "That idiot who got himself nearly killed is fine. If his body's responding as that human girl from above tells, then there might be a possibility that he'll wake up today or tomorrow." After that, the healer's features turned to a troubled one. "But it is still unsettling… when I was healing him that day, he was drained out on all of his magic yet all his wounds… came from mere physical attacks."

Each person's ear perked up at what they heard. Gajeel with the advantage of magic? Gets defeated by a guy who used nothing but fists? Never…

"Physical attacks?" Gray repeated questioningly.

Polyruscia nodded "Yes." Then she met all of their eyes with a serious warning "That's why I'm warning to not start a war that you're not sure you'll win. Take that boy who's in a coma for an example, by that, anyone who was brains in here can already tell that you're up against something big." And with those parting words, she left while murmuring words; 'humans and their petty wars… haven't they had enough of having one after another?'

The guild was silent… deafeningly silent. They were relieved to know that the dragon slayer was progressing but the information that they had just heard was… well there wasn't even a word to describe it. Who did this? That is the question.

'_A dragon slayer's slayer…_'

The spirit mage turned to see the source of the whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

So… uh… yeah… I wrote the first chapter months ago but couldn't continue it because of me being a lazy ass and all. That's why it was so short!

I was kinda thinking that if anyone liked it, I would continue, but if I don't, then it goes down memory lane. But, by the looks of your reviews, I must say I have to start typin' and stop snorin'!

Here goes my second chapter!

T-rex/Disclaimer: **Uu! Ah-Ah! U! AAH!**

'**Who?'**

**(LUCY POV)**

'_A dragon slayer's slayer…'_

My head snapped at the voice… but…

There was no one anywhere to where I heard it from. All the hair on my back stood up. Creepy…

But, around me no could still find any word to tell at the moment. Who could? We had just known that one of dragon slayers was in a coma after being grazed till he was halfway through dying.

Mira was able to get us all to head home, though we were still trying to absorb such info.

I reached my apartment and did my usual things-to-do-before-bed stuff.

Going to bed, I wished nothing but Gajeel's recovery and a good night's rest.

'**Nightmares**'

_I opened my eyes and the first thing that greeted me was an endless horizon of stars and planets. Then when I blinked, what came next to my sight was a burning castle collapsing to the ground and behind the chaos was a creature's shadow and for some unknown reason… it terrified me to the bone. I had never known such fear._

"_Run! Run! Everyone get away!" I saw a man of very light yellow hair and had a scar that went across his right jaw line, scream as people tried to get away from the tarrying thing._

_Suddenly, a kid tripped and the monster had seen him. Yellow-haired guy also saw it and ran for the kid but the beast had already flown to stomp on the petrified child. "Kaizen!"_

_Then all went bright as I too tried to reach him. A swift shadow came and I saw its owner embrace the child. Then, the last thing I knew was the dude scream a name._

"_LAYLA-SAMA!"_

(**Normal POV**)

She jolted up awake full of sweat and overwhelming fear. From head to toe she trembled and tried to control herself.

'It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream.' Lucy muttered assuring herself she was awake.

But was it? That thought hunted her because it felt more like a memory than a dream. It was too clear and vivid. And right about now, she would've forgotten it. Yet here she was, still recalling what had happened. The burning kingdom… a monster… a yellow-haired guy… a child… and her mother's name.

Why? What involved her mother in that dream.

Suddenly, pain shot it's way on her brain and she heard voices… all mixed up and being said by different persons.

"_Mama!_" "_Layla… don't come out_" "_I cannot allow this!_" "_Let's escape…_" "_What have you done?!_" "_Stop it!_" "_MAMA! Where are you?!_"

"What are you trying to let me now?!" Lucy screamed trying her best to ease the headache and make the voices shut up.

And then, it was silent.

Lucy… for another time in her life… felt afraid of sleeping.

_3 days later at the guild…_

A teary-eyed blunette came running downstairs that day.

Everyone turned their head towards her with hope glinting in their eyes. She looked happy, so it must be it.

"Minna…" she said softly, as if still trying to absorb the info "He's okay! He's awake!"

And they all cheered all the while running upstairs to get to see their iron dragon slayer. Annoying him would do great, coz even if they hated to admit it, they had missed his grumpiness.

"GAJEEL!" all shouted in unison soon as they broke the door without even noticing the doorknob.

Yep… he was pissed all right. But they didn't care.

Soon after, the master came.

"Everyone… please go down. He needs rest and I need to talk to him. You can all annoy him after we're done to him." he said.

Then, all that was left was the master, Levy, Pantherlily, and Team Natsu.

Natsu was the first one to talk of course "Hey metalhead! What got you all beaten up so bad? Are you getting that rusty?"

"Shut up you idiotic glutton. You don't know anything about what I went through." Seriousness covered every word the iron head.

And before the tension could start up, Makarov spoke "So, what did kick your ass?"

"A dragon slayer's slayer…"

At this, all their head shot up to him, especially Lucy.

"A dragon slayer's slayer?"

He scratched his head "Yeah… damn bastards came up to me and told me crap about sensing me and knowing me and revenge and stuff. Then they hit me and I fought back. I couldn't get why but whenever I tried to use magic, it won't come out but I did feel my magic power decrease. Then before I knew it, one of em was beating me down to the ground."

Erza but a thought on it "What do they look like?"

"Well… the only thing I can remember was the one beating me up. The others were all hiding in their cloaks. This guy looked old. He has this very light yellow hair and had a scar that went across his right jaw line." And as he said that, his thumb caressed where the said scar was on his body mimicking the description he said about the one he fought.

Lucy couldn't believe what the dragon slayer was saying. He just confirmed two things to her. First, someone was totally talking to her probably telepathically and second, her dream really was a memory.

"Another weird thing is that they smelled as if they came out from a burning house or whatever."

All of them went near the dragon slayer as some sat down except for Lucy who slowly drifted away from the side still thinking about all the crazy things that's been happening to her these past few days.

"Tell us more" Erza ordered.

"This guy who beat me up was telling me how they'll defeat me. As if showing that we won't be able to stop them even if their plan's all open to us…" and slowly Gajeel's voice drifted away and muted from Lucy's world.

She was back in the middle of the stars. They were all shining bright around her.

"_Lucy…_"

She turned to see no one.

"_Protect the mates…_"

"What are you saying?"

"_They'll be using them. Protect the mates._"

That was when she snapped… just to see everyone staring at her.

"Mates?" Levy questioned. Then all heads turned slowly at Gajeel who gulped and blushed.

"Err… they're kinda like life-partners to dragons. Like… geez…" he sighed "How do I explain this?"

"From what I read on Lucy's books-"

The said girl blushed and threw a random stuff at the idiot fire dragon slayer.

It hit him directly at the face and when the object slid down, he still had his thinking look "That's right! Soulmate!"

Levy blinked "What's that got to do with defeating you guys?"

Gajeel sighed and explained "Soulmates or what we rather call them as mates, are the persons that we half-dragons will dedicate our lives in protecting just as dragons would if they find theirs. On what I learned from that stupid old lizard of mine, it's kinda like… " he thought for a while.

But Natsu continued "That person will be your whole life. As if life itself does not exist without him or her. Coz once once you find her, you'll feel like… she's this super delicate gem or maybe even more than that, that could break easily if we don't do our privilege as their mates. Well, at least that's what Igneel told me."

"Yeah like that. You see, it's like we are made for that person, we live for them, we protect them as they are going to be to us. That's why dragons tend to be possessive. Nothing can be worse than losing your whole world."

All of them was awestruck. Gajeel talking about love stuff… really?

"Ugh… this is why I hate explaining our nature to others" the slayer just commented.

"And what happens when you don't 'protect' them?" came a question from Lucy.

"And what does Lu-chan mean when she said they'll be using them? How?" and another from Levy.

"Protecting them will become natural to dragons once they find their mates, like it'll click automatically. Sometimes, we don't even realize that we're already protecting them. You do things subconsciously just for her, everything for her." Then he coughed and continued "Like what I all told ya, these people who ever they are, are our soulmates. Now, do the math."

Erza nodded "They can harm your mates and make all of you follow them."

"Wait… if ever they got to kill your mates, what will happen to you?"

Natsu was the one who answered this "People have this 4 stages thing. Well, it's kinda the same with us. 1st, denial; we tend to go mad and blame everyone or anything for the loss of our mate. 2nd, Losing your mate is like losing your life, you think that there's no hope. 3rd you find any way possible to get them back by any means. If by the fourth, humans accept it, dragons well, kinda grow crazy."

"Crazy? Crazy how?" Pantherlily asked.

Gajeel crossed his arms "Metalicana and I were visiting one of his friends one day. The problem is, that dragon lost his mate. Unfortunately for us, he was by the fourth stage. By the time he saw us, he attacked. He was blaming anything for his lost. Acceptance wasn't in the stages you see. It's one of the most painful thing." He chuckled icily "It's just pathetic sometimes. You spoil your mate, giving her everything that is to you. Your heart, your soul, everything. Just to satisfy her, just to please her. Yet once you lose her, you also lose everything you gave her. Sometimes dragons could bear the pain and live yet not that peacefully… sometimes they couldn't."

"So… what happened to the dragon?" Lily inquired.

The dragon slayer shrugged "We united him to his mate. That was the only way to end the misery."

"What did you mean when you said sometimes they couldn't?"

"Your mate dies, you die along with her. You'll become nothing but an empty shell. Soulless… heartless. And then you do the first thing you can think of… 'I wanna be with her'. We would do that… we end our lives then and their… just to be with our mates."

It was silent for a while.

"So you're saying that we should also protect your mates?" Erza stood up and looked at Gajeel for his answer.

The iron dragon slayer nodded.

"So Iron head? Who's the very _un_lucky girl?" Gray grinned knowingly.

Everyone saw Levy blush and look away. But, the iron head grabbed her blue head and the softly leaned her forehead against his. "It'll be this shrimp."

All of them just smirked. It was after all… pretty obvious and inevitable.

Erza nodded in approval and turned to Natsu "You! How about you?"

Natsu pointed his finger at himself and whined "Me? I haven't found mine yet!"

Lucy slowly raised her hand.

Levy nudged her smiling evilly "Volunteering to be his mate are we?"

The blonde just turned pink and glared "No. I was thinking that it might be Lisanna…"

The redhead said "You're right. They were after all childhood sweethearts."

The pink-haired boy turned the same color as his hair "W-what?! That was way back then?"

Then the girls looked at him all evil and stuff and damn, it gave him goosebumps.

Levy was the first to speak "Wait Natsu… are you saying that there's actually someone you like?"

The boy only turned a shade brighter and denied "N-no! T-there's no one!"

Lucy nudged him "Really now… come on Natsu… everyone's dying to know…"

His pink head turned to her then stared for a while then looked down. He sighed "I don't know…"

Suddenly, the blonde raised her hand "I call for a vote!"

And then everyone in the guild wrote names in papers for their votes. Lucy stood on the stage after the votation. She coughed "Okay! After counting the votes, this is the tally!" then, the lacrima showed 5 heads of people aligned vertically with dashes under them.

It was Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Gajeel. When the two guy's saw their names, they coughed their drinks out drenching the very unlucky Elfman who in return commented "Beer is a man!"

Erza on the other hand sweat dropped and asked "Why would anyone vote for me?!"

"You're one to ask!" said Gray.

Lucy, acting as the host of the votation stated "Well Erza, from what I heard from the girl in Fairyhills, you were quite close with Natsu. To the point of sharing a bath with him."

"But Gray was there too!" came her not very appropraite retort.

The guy's whistled and Juvia… well, became Juvia surrounding herself with a dark aura.

"And, Gray and Gajeel. As for them, it seems that some are yaoi fans here." She muttered "Lisanna's name is because they were childhood lovers. And my name?" then she pouted at them "Come on guys! You know were just friends! Partners!"

Then Mira commented "My… my Lucy. It seems that you and Lisanna are a tie."

Then Lucy recounted the votes "Okay, who didn't vote?!"

The take over mages took the stage "Whoever you are! You can only vote between Lisanna and Lucy!"

As everyone waited for that one person to cast his/her vote, everyone talked.

"Hey Charle!" Happy happily asked "Who did you vote for?"

"Hmph, you don't really have to know but since you asked, I voted for Lucy."

The blue feline munched on his fish "Wgy?(Why?)"

"Well, Wendy and I just joined recently and she's the first one we see close to Natsu." She explained.

Happy turned to Pantherlily "How about you Lily?"

The cat grinned "Gi-hi, Gajeel. Since I like teasing that iron glutton. How about you happy?"

That was when the two cats notice him stop eating for a while and drop a sweat. He suddenly hid between them "Shh… don't tell. I can't decide! Mira's gonna force me if she finds out!"

Unfortunately, the cat was spared no refuge from the two. The other felines pointed their paws at poor Happy "He hasn't voted yet!"

Yet before the cat had a chance to yelp, Lucy got a grab of his tail and was able to pull him to Mira.

Mira put him under the spotlight and interrogated "Which is it Happy? Lis or Luce?"

The cat trembled "I don't know! Lisanna's been with Natsu when they were little. Lucy's was with Natsu when Lisanna was absent. How do you expect me to vote?"

But Mira wasn't called demon for nothing so she smiled too innocently and said "I don't know. How about starting by saying a name?"

Happy was rubbing his head "Lucy! No! Lisanna! I mean Lucy! No- I don't know! "

"Happy…" Mira purred, a vein evident on her forehead "Are you gonna vote or not?"

"Okay! I choose L-!"

:::::

_Spoiler.._

"_-isanna!"_

**Mwaha! Am evil… I'll stop her for a while. I wish you all still continue reading!**


End file.
